


The Beastie in the Ness

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Loch Ness Monster, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those boys go in search of the Loch Ness Monster, but Winchesters and large bodies of water just don't go together well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilerish for 6/4 'Weekend at Bobby's'. This is a missing scene from 'weekend at Bobby's; from when the boys were in Scotland.

Dean squelched miserably into the room; his face a dripping mask of undisguised teeth-chattering fury . "Y-your f-friggin' fault," he snapped shakily as he shoved past Sam in the doorway, throwing his soaked jacket across the room and making damn sure it landed on Sam's bed.

Sam sighed, hands raised in exasperation; "how the hell is this my fault?"

"Y-your stupid idea to visit Loch Ness." Dean snorted, sneezing violently as a droplet of water dripped off the end of his nose.

Sam gaped at the sodden figure in front of him, "yeah dude, but I didn't say anything about fallin' in it."

xxxxx

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hugged himself, shivering as dark, peat-laden water pooled at his feet. "You're the one that w-wanted us to disguise ourselves as tourists and go traipsing round some godforsaken desolate pond in the mi-middle of friggin' nowhere lookin' for some stupid monster."

He sneezed again and shook his drenched head, deliberately spraying Sam with a cocktail of ice-cold brackish water and unidentifiable green slime.

"Dude …" Sam began cautiously.

"Shuddup;" Dean spluttered as his cold fingers picked irritably at the tendrils of duckweed that clung to his wet face, "jus' d-don't say a friggin' w-word!"

xxxxx

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

"I could g-get pneumonia;" Dean huffed melodramatically flinging the duckweed to the floor with a wet splat, and kicking his saturated boots off .

Sam shrugged, "look man; I'm sorry okay?"

Dean grunted ingraciously, the shivers racking his soaked body disguising a petulant shrug.

Sam sighed; "Dean, when you went under …" he dropped his eyes and Dean realised this had been hard on Sam too.

His face softened, "Sammy ..."

Sam smiled; "… it's just that, um, when you went under …" he paused again, taking a deep breath; "… did you see it?"

He ducked as Dean's boot flew past his head.

xxxxx

end


End file.
